


Varying Degrees of Sexual Acceptance

by asimplewalk



Series: Prompt Jar [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplewalk/pseuds/asimplewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times someone walks in on Darcy and Pietro when they are about to bump uglies, and the one time someone catches them after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varying Degrees of Sexual Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt jar, the relevant part of the prompt (for this, I love you too, friend): "A 5 times someone walked in on Pietro and Darcy just as they were about to get it on, and maybe 1 time someone walked in as soon as they finished?"  
> Unbeta'd, therefore all the plot and mistakes and terrible dick jokes are mine. All recognizable licensed content belongs to the rightful owners.

“Oh, sorry to just barge in like this to a public area and all. Feel free to keep going though.” Steve leers at the startled pair for a moment before rolling his eyes and walking past where Darcy is straddling Pietro’s bare lap on one of the kitchen chairs. Her skirt is hiked up around her hips, and the white-haired hero is currently half inside his girlfriend.

They really don’t know how to handle Steve completely ignoring what’s going on around him in favor of retrieving a bag of microwave popcorn. And then microwaving it. Any possible way to retrieve the mood is killed, and by the end, Darcy is laying on the floor giggling while Pietro hikes his jeans back up to his hips, snickering at the absolutely unfettered way that the super soldier had gone about what he’d just done.

Steve turned, shaking the freshly popped bag to release all the hot, salty-buttery scented steam before opening the bag. “Need some grease?” His straight face when he offers Pietro the open end of the bag reduces the runner to giggles next to his girlfriend. 

\--

Tony catches them in the elevator. “Oh, well. J, send them back to one of their floors and then come back. Use protection, kids.” He looks back down to the phone in his hand, casually sipping a milkshake through a blue crazy straw, writing them off.

This time, they are able to continue after they get to Darcy’s floor. Jane’s a little unsure later where that notebook went, but swears it was on the kitchen table.

\--

Bucky’s owlishly blinking back at the pair who are gaping at him. It’s awkward all around, because Darcy had gotten off once while Pietro had been eating her out where they’d been sitting (and kneeling in front of) one of the locker room benches after working out. Bucky had had his headphones in still, on the other side of the lockers, while he’d jacked off. Coming around the end of the locker row for the showers at the same time…

Yeah, awkward. “Well, we can either just be adults about this and go all in for this, or we can pretend nothing happened, never speak of this, shower, and get out.” Bucky’s the first one to find words in the wake of this discovery.

Needless to say, the three don’t actually do anything but shower, but none of them can resist teasing the others later, despite the earlier agreement never to speak of it.

\--

Bruce walks into the living room of Team Thor’s floor, pauses, and then turns around to leave. The only clue to him having been there later is a small scuff on the polished wood of the floor. The music had been blaring, and Darcy had been on her knees in front of Pietro, and he’d had his hands in her hair. The two had been mostly clothed and- 

He decides that he needs a cold shower, and that he can call Selvig later.

\--

Fury calls the two incorrigible and tells them to straighten up because everyone else is headed for the conference room for a debriefing from Hill. The two are giggling nervously under their breaths the whole time. After the meeting, as everyone is scrambling to go get ready, Darcy barely hears Fury grumble “This isn’t even the first damn time with these asshole supers…”

\--

Natasha is limping, she’s feeling miserable from the after-effects of whatever that mega-virus had been, and generally wants to be somewhere quiet. Most of the others are in the labs or out running errands or being productive, so the commons sound like a nice choice, since her apartment’s walls are looking boring and she doesn’t have a lot of energy to go far.

She pulls up short seeing the pair quietly kissing and gently touching. Lurks in the doorway while they finish righting clothing and smoothing hair and enjoys the happiness and the afterglow writ across their faces. She’s not particularly into sex the way people assume she is, but she does still enjoy the aesthetic of beautiful bodies. And both Pietro and Darcy are beautiful.

She waits for them to be settled on the couch, curled into one another before she purposely sniffles, a little on the loud side, and shuffling in. The two look up, eyes a little wide, and the littlest bit of a smile pokes through her normally blank mask. “Hey, I still feel like Doom mowed me over. You two want to order in something on Tony’s dime and watch shitty television?”

Darcy scoots Pietro to the end of the couch and pats her thigh, “You can even sit with us, Natasha!” She smiles shyly at the spy, and Pietro gives her a big, welcoming grin.

She settles down and grumpily sniffles as her body heals up and rights itself in the wake of Bruce’s found cure to the lab-grown illness that had gotten out of OsCorp and the doom bots she’d been handling when she’d gotten the infection. She decides not to tease the pair, because they get caught often enough already.

She’d rather throw pieces of french fry at the TV while they marathon the season of Survivor that Darcy’d missed.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously not sure how Steve and Bucky started being characterized this way in my head. I'm not _terribly_ sorry, though. It's too fucking funny. Thanks for the prompt!
> 
> The working title for this was "all of the shameless dick jokes" and was almost given the posting title "Hot Grandpas have the best approach."
> 
> Hey, you can come give me prompts or howl at me over on [tumblr](http://www.crownsandashes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
